


Down the Rabbit-hole

by Vituperative_cupcakes



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: I could not make this wronger if I tried, M/M, Mind Control, cross-dressing, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vituperative_cupcakes/pseuds/Vituperative_cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A wig of blonde, a little dress</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and you'll be so lovely, Alice, yes, yes...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit-hole

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is set in a continuity where the Mad Hatter's mission(from the Seasons of Infamy dlc) succeeded and Bruce fell under his sway.

" _My Wonderland is but a dream away. Next time, Alice, I'll convince you to stay..."_

 

"Ah, Bat-man. Are you—"

Crane barely had a chance to turn before his neck was in hand. After that it was a simple matter of applied pressure.

After the first...

After the first it was easier and easier.

 

"Haha-hey, it's bat-boy! Hey, you ready for a beating?" the militia thug threw up a baseball bat and caught it by the end. He was then forced to swallow it as Batman tore through the remaining forces with a cold ferocity he had never shown. The last one standing tried to crawl away, whimpering. A boot came down and quiet descended again.

 

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat_

_How I wonder what you're at_

 

It was so easy now. The Joker didn't whisper in his ear, make him remember awful things. It was just...nice. And calm. His muscles moved smoothly, as if he were being conducted. He wasn't upset any more, or afraid. 

He could make Gotham wonderful again. He could make it Wonderland.

 

"Bruce? _Bruce_? You haven't responded in hours, what happened?"

"I'm sorry my dear, the number you dialed is not in service. Now, take a deep, deep breath and listen to Jervis."

"Oh—oh god, no!"

 

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Dark Knight_

_Listen To me. You know I'm right._

 

Tetch was waiting at the hat shop in the Bowery. It was their place for the time being, but he might do something with the clocktower. Anything was possible now.

Alice was back.

A dark shadow touched down, moving with the smooth grace of clockwork. Blonde curls escaped from the bottom of the cowl. There had been some adjustments to make, but Alice was perfect.  _Perfect._

The costume was a marriage of old and new. The cape had to go, ditto with the obnoxious insignia. If he could have gotten away with it, he would have removed the cowl as well. It clashed so with the bright blue of the new uniform. But some things were necessary, Jervis reminded himself.

Alice walked forward without being commanded. His cock tented the little ruffle skirt in front, the sight made Jervis giddy. Oh, Alice always was so tumescent after a night patrolling Wonderland.

"And how are we, my dear? Did you fill the blaggards full of fear?" he asked, running hands up and down Alice's sides.

Alice nodded. His gaze was always watery and distant, now. The sight delighted Jervis. Alice was having a lovely dream, far away from the hurt and harm of the real world. And he had done that. Jervis Tetch had pulled Alice back into wonderland, where they never needed to leave. Because Alice didn't  _want_ to leave. Not anymore.

Jervis's grin grew lustful. He took Alice by the hand and pulled him towards the door. "My dear, we have a lovely teaparty waiting ahead. Let's take off that dress and get into bed."

_Twinkle, twinkle, Gotham city_

_With Joker gone, you_

_look_

_so_

**_pretty_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I fully believe this was the Mad Hatter's plan. like, 110%. listen to the guy's comments after the mission. holy crap.


End file.
